Ash's Tail: X,Y, and Z Arc
by PyroDagger
Summary: Sorry can't come up with a summary. Prequel to Phoenix Tail. AshXSerena, MaxXBonnie (really minor, like only good friends), NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, LaLi.


Hey guys, PyroDagger here and before we get any further I just want to tell you guys about my other fanfiction that I'm currently working on. It's called Phoenix Tail, it's a crossover between Fairy Tail, and Soul Eater, I'll put the link to it at the end of the chapter, so that way if you guys like this fanfiction you can go check out one of my other one's. And, with that out of the way I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter, bye.

* * *

_**Key:**_

_**Bold, Italic, & Underline=Beginning/End of Chapter**_

**Bold, & Underline=P.O.V. (Point of view)**

_**Bold, & Italic=Skip (Time/Location)**_

**Bold=Important Information**

**' & Bold Text=Someone's ****Thoughts**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:A Brand New Adventure Part 1**_

**Ash's P****.O.V.**

"*Yawn*" I yawned as I was waking up.

"Pika"! I heard Pikachu as jumped onto my lap.

"Hey, buddy. How you doing"? I asked.

"*Yawn* Chaaaa". Pikachu said as he yawned.

"Looks like your still tired". I pointed out.

"Pika, Pika". Pikachu responded.

"Ash, Ash". My mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah mom"? I asked

"Professor Oak's calling, he wants to speak with you". She responded.

"Okay I'll be right down". I responded.

"I should get dressed". I said to myself.

* * *

_**1 Minute Later**_

"Okay I'm here"! I said to my mom as I was coming the down the stairs, with Pikachu.

"Ash here, it seems it's something very important". She responded.

I ran toward the video-caller, and as to be expected Professor Oak was on the screen waiting for me.

"Hey Professor Oak. What's going on"? I asked.

"Ah, Ash it is so good to see you" Professor Oak began. "As for what's going on, well it's a bit hard for me to explain, but I'll try my best. As you see right here..." Professor Oak said as he put three images on the screen. "There have been quiet a few reports of people, Pokemon, and buildings disappearing & reappearing randomly, but when the people & Pokemon reappear they are completely different, and they have no recollection of who they are or what happened to them, as for the buildings while the exterior looks fine the interior is completely destroyed, and the more times the buildings disappear & reappear the buildings themselves start to look more & more distorted. And just a few days ago we received a video from our research labs in Kalos, that appears to gives us a few answers, as to what's taking them away, here I'll show you". As he finished talking he showed the video, the camera was a bit blurry at first but, after the first 10 seconds or so it became clearer, and I noticed what I was looking at was Luminose City, it looked normal at first... that was until however, what I thought was the camera cracking at first was actually what Professor Oak was talking about, a tiny crack appeared in the air, then it slowly started to get wider and more air started cracking, until the crack was as tall as Prism Tower, and very noticeable even for near-sighted people. Than almost as soon as it arrived it disappeared, and with it a whole street worth of people, Pokemon, and even a couple of buildings, one of those unfortunately being Professor Sycamore's lab. And then, the video feed got cut off as if someone stopped the camera by force.

"*Clears throat*" Professor Oak clears his throat catching my attention. "As you can see, it appears that is the very same thing that snatched the first few victims almost an entire month ago. "The more, and more images & videos we get from our research labs the closer, and closer we get to finding out what's going on. But, sadly as you saw from the video Professor Sycamore's lab was snatched away, and with that Professor Sycamore was also snatched. The worst part is that Professor Sycamore was on a breakthrough, he had vital information that could've been quite useful".

"Professor Oak, what is it that you want me to do"? I asked.

"What I want you to do, is for **you & Gary to go, and investigate**". He responded.

"Wait, why me & Gary"? I asked.

"Because, you two are the most qualified for the job". He answered.

"What makes you say that"? I asked, wonder what exactly Professor Oak meant by that.

"The reason why I say that is because, we think a Pokemon is behind all this. And it's just any Pokemon, but a Pokemon made by Team Rocket"! He said

"Team Rocket!? Are you sure Professor Oak"? I asked concerned.

"Well, yes & no. You see Ash we're not even if it's a Pokemon. But from the victim reports of some former Team Rocket scientists retained/regained a tiny portion of their memory, they say it looked like a mutated Mewtwo, and you can even see it in the video if you slow it down you can see it. Take a look". Professor Oak responded, as he started to replay the video, this time from a different angle so the crack was facing the camera, but the fotage was on slowdown. Aside from the crack in the air nothing else happened, until I saw one specific frame of the video, that's when I saw it. They weren't lying when they said it looked like Mewtwo, actually it looked like a cross between Mega Mewtwo X & Mega Mewtwo Y. And then Professor Oak paused the video right there.

"As you can see Ash". Professor Oak began. "It looks as though this Pokemon was made from the DNA of two Mewtwo's, both of them Mega Evolved, where they would've been found is still a mystery. Along with that you can see that there are **crystals on it's shoulders, elbows, and knees**. Not only that but there is what we think is a **gemstone in the center of his forehead**. And we believe it has **control over space & time**, as shown when he appeared on the other side of the crack, we also think that those **crystals & gemstone that you just saw have something to do with it**. We are calling it **Mewthree**".

"Mewthree"? I asked.

"That's right, and I want you & Gary to go investigate". He said once again.

"If it's something like a legendary Pokemon shouldn't the Elite Four investigate this? I mean they can probably take down Mewtwo if they worked together" I said.

"While you do have a point there Ash, it turns that **y****ou & Gary are best suited for this. Your Pokemon Ash are incredibly powerful, and Gary & his Pokemon are catching up fast. Along with that, you two have the largest number of Pokemon out of anyone else**. So with that being said I'll go contact Gary, after I'm down filling him on the situation I'll have him contact you, then you two will meet me at my lab. I'll see you there Ash". Professor Oak said, than the video got cut off.

I thought to myself for a moment, **'Out of anyone else me & Gary are most suited ones to take on the task. It's a lot to take in. Still will be calling any minute so I should get ready'**, I thought to my self.

* * *

**_5 Minutes Later_**

Gary finally called. And I picked it. "Hey there Ash". He began. "Gramps just tolled me about what's going on. Meet at my house in five minutes, then we'll head over to Gramps's lab". After that I decided to put my bag on, and head out with Pikachu.

"Wait, Ash where are you going"? My mom asked.

"I have to go visit Professor Oak, I'll be out for a while". I responded, leaving through the front door with Pikachu. Little did I know it would be **a little over a year until I'd ever see it again**.

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

Hey guys, so what did you all think? As promised I will leave the link to my other fanfiction here. Thank you guys for reading this I really appreciate it, and I hope this is something that I can continue with in the future. A couple of things to say before I end the chapter. First, Fairy Tail isn't gonna be the only franchise in this fanfiction. Second, is that there will be some OCs here, and there but they won't be the main focus of the story. And, I think that's it, so that out of the way I'll see you guys in _**Chapter 2:A brand new adventure Part 2**_, bye.

s/13270245/1/Phoenix-Tail-12-Bahamuts-Arc

(My other fanfiction)


End file.
